


The Spoonful

by eoen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	The Spoonful

"Come're, Rems." 

Remy settled on Logan's lap. Logan wrapped his arms around the Cajun's waist. Remy squirmed until he was comfortable. Logan bit down on his thief's shoulder through his three layers of winter clothing. "Y' gonna keep po' Remy warm." 

"Gonna keep him hot," Logan growled playfully. One thick fingered hand settled on Remy's crotch. It just rested there, savoring the intimacy. "Yer gonna be sittin' funny fer a week when I'm done with ya." 

"Sounds bon." 

"I wanna spread yer legs and fuck ya right now, pup." 

Remy shivered. "So do it. Use me, Logan." He wriggled a bit. "Ain't no one here t' see. Stop bein' so nice." 

"Stop bein' so shy," Logan snapped back. Remy flinched. "Seems like yer gonna break if I treat ya rough. Yer jumpin' at shadows. Since there ain't no one else up here, figure yer scared of me." 

Remy turned in Logan's arms so he could nibble at Logan's throat. "Never, cher. Y' ain't never scared Remy. Too many memories. Last time I was out in the woods like dis, I was a pup. This ole man'd offered m' a meal and a bed. He left Remy f' dead when he was done." 

"Shit, kid. How old were ya?" 

"Mais, eight, mebbe nine. 'Bout two years b'fore Jean-Luc took m' in." 

Logan's arms tightened. "Ya got a name fer this old man?" 

"Don' worry, Logan. Bella tracked him down and killt him." 

"Ya can't just wave it off like that, kid." 

"Oui, I can, cher. Jus' sometimes the memories get t' me." Remy shrugged. "It was a long time ago." 

"I hate the idea of yer past hauntin' ya." 

"So give me new memories." Remy pressed a kiss to Logan's lips. Logan opened himself to the kiss. It was slow and gentle and deep. Logan pressed a hand to the back of Remy's skull to pin him in place. Logan's tongue explored every crevice of the thief's mouth. Remy moaned soft and low as Logan's other hand slipped into the back of his jeans. 

Remy straddled Logan's legs. He broke away from the kiss for a few panting breaths. Then, Logan pulled him back for more. Logan knew instinctively how to turn Remy's charm back on him. He projected lust and love into the front of his mind and the Cajun rocked forward. They stayed like that until Remy was panting for breath during the short breaks. His head was swimming, but it felt too good to stop. Logan broke the kiss to bite at Remy's throat. 

"I ain't stoppin'." 

Logan twisted his fingers in mahogany silk and placed a second mark on the other side. His other hand squeezed further down his lover's jeans until he could press a finger between the two firm cheeks of Remy's ass. Remy's hips hitched and he bit his lip, giving up control to Logan's whims. 

Logan lapped at the blood he'd drawn. The sweet tang of it was Remy at his purest. He felt the Cajun stiffen as he climaxed. The young man collapsed against Logan's chest, nuzzling at the Canadian's sideburns. "Strip." Remy shivered at the order, but dragged himself upright. He kicked off his shoes and scrambled out of his clothes. He looked coyly at Logan and traced around the piercing on his nipple with a wet fingertip. 

Logan caught the long fingered hand and created another bruise, dark and wet, on the boy's wrist. Remy went down on his knees. He probed the head of Logan's cock as delicately as a cat with milk. "Wet it good." 

The red on black eyes widened in surprise. Then, Remy's mouth curled into a sly grin. He lapped at the erection as if it were an oversize lollipop. Logan growled and caught the wild bangs. "I'll go in dry." They both knew that was bullshit, but Remy sucked on the cock, wetting it thoroughly. Logan pulled away. He knelt down and kissed the thief harshly, stealing his breath. "Hands and knees." 

Remy complied, knees complaining about the wide wooden floorboards. Logan didn't bother with any preparation. He pressed in gently. He maintained an iron grip on the young man's hips. Remy had a tendency to thrust back and hurt himself. 

"Faster," Remy demanded. Logan ignored him. "Sil vous plait, Logan." 

"No. Not even if ya do beg pretty." 

Remy fairly growled. All he could do was take what Logan gave him. He clicked the tongue stud against his teeth, remembering how much it had hurt and just how nice Belle had been afterward. Logan was fond of it too. He needed something, anything to distract him from the too slow feel of Logan's cock splitting him apart. There was a dull ache of need coming from the vicinity of his cock. Then, thankfully, Logan was seated. "Yer so fuckin' tight, Darlin'. Ya feel so good. So hot." 

"Move, please, cher." 

Logan started to move, still holding his mate still. Then, he eased his grip. He played with the barbell piercings at the Cajun's nipples. Remy's eyes were closed and the constant stream of little grunts of Logan's thrusts drove him crazy. He moaned as Logan brushed his prostate. "Stop bein' nice an' fuck me!" 

Logan laughed, then growled. He nuzzled the back of the smooth neck, under the wealth of hair and clamped his teeth there to hold Remy in position while he started to thrust. Remy's whole mind was suddenly focussed on pleasing Logan. He rocked back eagerly, meeting every thrust. 

Then, Logan's teeth tightened and he rammed deep, coming hard in his mate's ass. He panted, trying to get his breath back. 

Remy was blissed by the feel of Logan's orgasm. He didn't even mind when Logan rolled them on their side to rest on the floor. His body was singing. He needed more. Logan teased him about it, but Remy was a sucker for intense emotions. Logan's erection was growing in the warm sheath of Remy's body. Remy wriggled back. 

Logan wrapped his hand around the thief's cock and just held it. Remy's fingers settled over Logan's, urging movement, but it was hopeless. Logan's other hand was reaching for his belt. He caught it and dragged his jeans close. He rummaged through the pockets and found his surprise for Remy. He clicked on the cock ring and Remy moaned. 

"Dat's cruel, Wolvie." 

"Don't want ya spoilin' my fun. Gonna ride ya 'til I can't get it up. Then, I'll let ya come." 

Remy whimpered. Logan could go for hours. Remy knew that his lover meant every word. One memorable night Logan'd come ten times and Remy'd found excuses not to sit for almost a week. The fact that he'd loved every second of it didn't matter. He snuggled back against his lover once more, tensing the muscles of his ass to massage Logan hard again. "Well, get started, cher." 

Logan growled. God, he loved weekends off. 

FINIS 


End file.
